Here We Are
by davidrossi
Summary: What happened when the BAU team found tracks about the mysterious unsub who had killed by copying their cases. Could the team catch him? Or the unsub will get them first? Who's his really target? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first English fiction which it isn't my first language. I want to apologize if I used wrong grammars in any sentences or miss spelling. Please read&review._

_What happened when the BAU team found tracks about the mysterious unsub who had killed by copying their cases. Could the team catch him? Or the unsub will get them first? Who's his really target? _

_I do not own Criminal Minds_

**Here we are**

**Chapter 1**

"_Damn it! Why is it so fucking hurt? What happened? What is the fucking noise ringing in my ears? Turn the light on, I can't see anything!_"

"Rossi? Rossi? Did you hear me? Rossi! Talk to me! Open your eyes! Damn it! Rossi, are you alright?"

"_What the hell? Who's shouting on me?_"

"Rossi? Wake up please." She used her index and middle fingers to feel his pulse again. "_Thank God! He still has pulse._" She found blood had poured down on his left side of abdomen, suddenly took off his bulletproof vest and checked out for any injuries on his body. The deep cut at his abdomen seemed like the major injury that cause him unconscious other than several small cuts on his hands, arms and cheek. She pressed both of her hands hardly to stop bleeding that didn't show any sign to stop. She wasn't sure how deep the cut was, but first she had to find the way to stop bleeding before he'd lose his blood to death. She took his shirt off and used as a bandage tied around his abdomen.

"Damn it, Rossi! Wake up! Open your eyes right now! Do you hear me?"

"Gosh, somebody help! We're in here!" she surely knew that nobody could hear her from the inside of a square room with thick stone walls. Did the rest of the team know that we were in here? Did they notice by now that she and Rossi were missing? The unsub was better than they thought. How long he had planned this? Had this really happened?

"Argh…" His grumble pulled her out of her thought.

"Rossi? Are you awake? Rossi? Please tell me you're alright."

"JJ?" He grumbled without open his eyes. His eyelids were too heavy to open and he needed to sleep. He heard her voice, she seemed fine, didn't she? He felt hurts all over his body especially his left side. He tried to think what had happened.

All he remembered was the team got into this house to search for the unsub, _the mysterious unsub_, who murdered all his victims by copying their cases, some was mouth saw shut, some was leg's cut off. They'd found this house by tracking the plate of the unsub's truck that showed in the traffic camera at the night of his recent murdered. The team separated to search in every rooms in the house. Hotch and Morgan searched for the living room and kitchen, Reid and Blake went upstairs, he and JJ went to the cellar. Everything was clear, the unsub wasn't here. JJ was searching for something unsub might had left in a laptop, he was looking around when something flashed in his eyes, the only one picture frame in the room, the black and white picture of a man at middle age. "_Hmm…have I seen this man before_?" he thought himself. He reached to the frame and pulled it off from a wall, then his eyes focus on the other thing on the wall which was covered by the frame, a small button. He called out for JJ and she was standing beside him just in a second. They shared a look at each other, thinking the same thing. He gave her a nod while pulling his pistol out of the holster, flashlight in his left hand. She pushed the button then a thick stone hiding door was opened. They stepped inside, led by him into another dark room, the door was shut just a second after JJ stepped inside. They turned back to the door, tried open it but nothing happened.

"Shit!" he cussed as spinning around tried to find the other way to open it. He was froze when he point his flashlight to the right wall of the dark room, reached for JJ who was searching for any button on the wall behind him. "What is it, Ross…?" her last word was lost as she turned around and saw what he'd seen before. She opened and shut her mouth couple times, "Gosh!" that was the only word came out from her mouth. He reached for switch to turn the light on for clearly visions about what they had been seeing. _Their pictures_, the pictures of everyone in the BAU team including Strauss, and several of his victims' pictures hung on the wall. "What the hell…?" JJ finally spoke out. "Yeah, really hell." He seemed like spoke to himself more than JJ. The unsub had been targeting them all the time, everything was make sense now. The ways he'd killed, the victims' MO duplicated their solved cases invited the BAU team to investigate. All were his plans!

"Do you hear that?" JJ's question pulled him out of his thought. "Seems like it comes from under this table." He told her as pointing at the table in front of them. He bent down on his knee to see what was cause of this sound and wished that wasn't the sound as he was thinking. Too late for his wishing, the clock that was connected with the C4 under the table was ticking, showed that they'd had 13 seconds left. "The bomb! Come here, JJ!" He was shouting as reached for JJ's hand and dragged her to the far corner across the room, then flipped the steel table on its side to covered them. The bomb had exploded at the same time that he was covering JJ with his body from the blast.

"_That's right, the blast! JJ? Is she alright?_" He tried to open his eyes. He needed to check if JJ was alright.

"Rossi? Do you hear me? Can you open your eyes? Rossi?"

He tried harder to open his eyes, he had to blink several times to adjust his visions. "JJ…" he finally spoke out though it seemed like a whisper. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rossi." She forced herself to smile at him. "_Always a gentleman, huh? You're the one who'd hurt though you still worried about the other_." She cupped his face with her hands "I'm fine. How about you? Where do you hurt?"

"I…argh…"

"Don't move, Rossi! You've lost a lot of blood. I found a big wound on your left abdomen which is still bleeding and several small cuts mostly on your left side. Anywhere else do you hurt?"

"I…no…I don't know. I don't think so."

"Good. I try to stop your bleeding, it seems almost stop now but you shouldn't move. Alright?"

"When the hell you think you are a doctor, ma'am?"

"Just ten minutes ago, sir."

* * *

Another chapters will come soon. Thanks for read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all followers and reviewers. _

**DVdE91, AllyLovesYou, samanddeanaholic, EMT1215, midnightcoffee2000, pj16238, Godlover777, roswell98892, LaRieNGuBleR, , TheCrmsonfukr, TinaraXx**

_You have no idea how much it means to me!_

_Sorry for late updated, I've been busy a whole week. Well, this is another chapter, I tried to put every characters in this chapter. In this chapter seemed like Strauss worried about Rossi so much, what's going to happen next? Stay tune, folks! _

**Chapter 2**

"How is he?" Section Chief Erin Strauss has gotten to the Hospital as soon as she got a call from SSA Hotchner about David Rossi.

"He's in the operating room for 2 hours so far." JJ, who had bandaged around her left forearm for a small cut from the blast, replied Strauss.

"Actually, it's 1 hour and 53 minutes." Reid corrected and got glare from the rest of the team.

"So, how is he?" Strauss asked again.

"He's a tough guy." Morgan seemed to talk to himself more than answering her question.

"From what the medics told me while we were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, he lost a lot of blood but he had found pretty quick after the blast. And the serious cut at his abdomen didn't seem too deep, JJ had managed his wound very well also." Hotch told Strauss with his signature serious look.

"He's David Rossi. He's an Iron Man, he will be alright." Garcia got up from her seat and standing beside her, covered Strauss's hand with hers as she'd seen Strauss tried to make her face like a normal but couldn't hide the worried look in her eyes.

Strauss nodded and gave her tired smile "I hope so."

The doctor came out from the operating room 20 minutes later, walked straight to them as Agent Hotchner told her at the first time they've got here that her patient, SSA David Rossi, is FBI agent and they were like his family.

"Doctor?" Agent Hotchner immediately asked her.

The doctor gave a small smile at them "Agent David Rossi is fine. The wound at his abdomen had no effect to any important organisms, it was a medium cut and we already took care of it beside small cuts all over his left side. However, He lost a lot of blood and needs a lot of rest. So we'd like to keep him here for observation at least 24 hours. It might takes couple weeks to recovery otherwise he's fine. If you'd like to see him, it'd be alright. Though he'll not wake up in couple hours because of antibiotics that we gave him, we want him rest."

Everybody nodded and thanked to the doctor before they'd left to see Rossi.

###########################

"So you think the unsub had killed his victims just to pulled us to investigate the cases?" Hotch, who was sitting near Blake and opposite of Reid in the bullpen after they came back from the hospital couple hours ago, pointed what JJ had told them about what she and Rossi saw in the secret room before the blast had destroyed everything.

JJ nodded at him "Yes. He'd been targeting us! But '_why_' I don't know."

"Don't know what?" The baritone similar voice made contact with everyone's ears, they turned to look at the owner of the voice with surprise!

While everybody was staring at David Rossi, who was standing at the door of the bullpen with stitches on his left eyebrow and bandage around his left hand, Hotch was the first one who asked him with dangerously tone "What are you doing here, Dave!?"

"Working." Rossi answered shortly, didn't even care to look at the man who was glaring at him with serious concern. He sat on his place, near Hotch and Morgan, opposite of JJ.

"Ah…ha…20 bucks! Pretty boy." Morgan asked Reid for his bet with a smile of the winner.

Reid sighed and passed each 20 dollars bills to both Morgan and JJ. And gave Rossi a glare "You made me lost 40 bucks instead of getting from them, Rossi!"

"Me!? What about me?" Rossi narrowed his eyes, wondering.

Morgan snorted "Reid told us when we knew you're alright that you wouldn't stay more than one night in the hospital bed and you'd be in your office by tomorrow morning! But I bet that you'll walk in the Bureau as soon as you woke up."

"And I was with Morgan." JJ added with small smile, staring at him.

Rossi sighed and shook his head, turned his face to Reid "Well, sorry kid!"

"I have to ask for releasing paper from your doctor, Dave." Hotch seriously talked with Rossi.

Rossi crooked his eyebrow "Thought you never asked!" then passed the brown envelope to Hotch "Right here, boss!"

"Wait! How did you get that!?" JJ wondered. "You have a serious wound, no way the doctor will sign you a paper for letting you out of the hospital in 24 hours after operation!"

"Exactly! The doctor also told us they wanted to keep you at least 24 hours in a hospital to observed your…"

Blake couldn't finish her sentence, Rossi lifted up both of his handed "Well, I didn't hear what the doctor told you guys because I was sleeping in the other room. So I don't care." He turned to JJ "And there're always some ways for me, babe!" Rossi blinked at her.

Hotch turned to face at Rossi after he read the paper Rossi just gave him "Alright, you can work then…."

"But…?" Rossi shot at him "I can feel 'but' in your voice! Aaron."

"But…I'll keep you out of field for a while until I can see you're 100 percent ready!" Hotch replied with smooth though powerful voice as his signature.

Rossi's eyes wide opened "What…!?"

"No _what_ and any Wh-questions. You'll work here, on a desk, or you'll go back to the hospital!?" Hotch cut him off with two choices that he wouldn't rather do!

"Fine!" Of course he had to accept the better choice he had, for now. "So what do we have here?"

"We were discussing about how the unsub knew that we'd come including the pictures we saw and the blast." JJ briefed him.

"We found security cameras were hid in front of the house, front yard and back yard. They were all around the house." Morgan gave them the point.

"We also found secret tunnel from the room that you were stuck to the farm, not far from his house. And that answered why the unsub got away after timing the bomb. I think he just wanted to destroy our photos, I mean the evidences, in case of we'd find that room. So we wouldn't have known that he was stalking us." Reid added.

"You're telling me that the cause of me and JJ got hurt because of our bad luck from finding that room! And because of I and JJ found that secret room, now we know that the unsub's targeting _us_!?" Rossi frustrated.

"I didn't mean that. I…I didn't mean to make you think like that. I…I just…." Reid mumbled with shaking voice.

"Come on, man! He didn't mean that." Morgan jumped to help Reid who was still panic.

Rossi tried to calm himself down, he knew it wasn't Reid's false or anybody's. It was the unsub's false! "I know…I'm sorry."

JJ shared worrying look at Rossi though he gave her a small nod to tell her he was fine. The important things to worry about right now were '_Are they all the unsub's target? And why?_'

* * *

_Alright this is my second chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is a bit short though stay tuned…and very sorry for the late updated._

_Welcome for the new followers_ **mickey04, Cribellate, kaidiii, AgentWannabe, SwimmingInTheRain, CursedLyfe **

_hope you enjoy…_

**Chapter 3**

The sound of the door's bell pulled Rossi out of his thought while he was staring at the fire in his fire place with a glass of scotch in his hand. He wasn't in a mood to welcome any company today, he wanted to be alone when he had too many things in his mind and today was the one, his tough day. He didn't care whoever was standing outside this door, he wanted him or her to leave soon. Just one problem, he didn't expect _her_ stood at other side of the door when he opened it. "Oh! Hey."

"Hey, umm…how are you?"

"I...I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine, Rossi. I…umm…I didn't have a chance to talk to you yet. I want to thank you for what you did, for saving my life."

"That's what family does for each other, JJ." He replied and smiling at her. "Look! I know it's a bit late but do you want to join me a dinner? Or maybe just something to drink?"

"Oh! Dinner is great! My stomach is always ready for your cooked." She gave him a wide smile that made Rossi snorted.

"So what are you waiting for, lady!? Come on in." He stepped aside to let her in.

###########################

"Want more?" Rossi offered her another glass of red wine after they finished dinner and JJ had forced him to stay still while she was cleaning dishes. Now they'd moved to sit on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Agent Rossi?"

He snorted "Come on, JJ. Who will get drunk with three glasses of wine!?"

"Hmm…don't forget I drove here, Agent Rossi."

"Ahh…that's more reasonable." They both laughed at each other happily.

"Umm…you know what, talking about driving I think it's time for me to go home and time for you to get some rest."

"I'll walk you to the car."

"No bother, Dave. You should…."

"Ah! Don't tell me what I should do and if I've made my mind to do things, nobody can stop me."

JJ held up her hands "Alright…alright, mister. I surrendered." She grabbed her jacket as shaking her head. "_Stubborn Italian hero!"_

"See you tomorrow, JJ. And drive safe!" Rossi shut the car's door for her. He was standing there watching JJ drove off until it went out of his sight. He didn't notice the car that parked at the dark corner of the road next block from his mansion. The driver was taking photos in every movements of them. He waited until Rossi got into the mansion, then start the engine and drove to the same way JJ's car had gone.

* * *

_To be continue…thanks for read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome for the new followers_ **craftygirl26, nougatfresser, Criminalmindschick221, kenzmom, Foryou123, casper84**

**Chapter 4**

"JJ? You forgot something?" Dave answered the call before the third ringing when he'd seen who was calling him.

"No no! it's just…umm…Rossi, my car has a flat tire. Can you come to take me to my house? I pulled over on Hampton Road, just few minutes from your house. Umm…I'm sorry to bother you but I think you can come faster than a guy from the shop."

"Don't worries, JJ. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Just stay in your car and lock the door. I'll be there. "

"Thanks, Rossi! And I'm sorry, really sorry." She felt guilty and her stomach was clenched for her lying and whatever was going to happen with Rossi. But she had no choice.

As he said, five minutes later JJ had seen Rossi's car parked behind hers. "Rossi." She greeted him while he was walking forward to where she was standing.

"I said wait in your car, J..." The unsub didn't waste his time, he quietly appeared from other side of JJ's car. He hit Dave at the back of his head with the gun.

Rossi fell down on his knee when the hard object had bumped against his head. He tried to stand up but another hit had come at the same spot behind his head, made him lied down on the ground unconscious, blood rapidly flowed down from his head to the ground.

"Rossi!" JJ called out and bent down to look at him.

"Don't worries agent Jareau. He'll be fine as soon as you cooperate with me. And your family, detective LaMontagne and Henry will be fine too!" The unsub told to her as he has tied Dave's hands with the plastic handcuff "Now, help me take him to his car!"

JJ did what she had told, she didn't want to risk her son's and Will's life. The picture of Will and Henry were tied together in the dark room with someone pointed the gun on them that the unsub showed her before threaten her to called Rossi came in to her mind again. In the other hand, she didn't want Rossi to be hurt because of her either. "_Damn it!_" Her eyes were watering but she had to be strong, she needed to think how to get out of this. After she helped the unsub put Rossi in the back seat of his Audi black SUV, the unsub turned to her and tied her the same way Rossi was, then pushed her in the back seat beside Rossi. He covered her and Rossi's eyes with the black fabrics. Then the car was driven off.

Few minutes later she could feel the car had stopped and she was dragged to another car. A second later she felt someone laid over her, her thought told her it was Rossi and he was still unconscious. And the car was on the street again!

###########################

"Where are Rossi and JJ?" Hotch asked when he had reached in the bullpen in the next morning. Everybody in the team was here except the two people.

"Don't know." Morgan answered and looked around to the other members of the team. Everyone were shaking their heads in the term of they had no idea.

"It's still early maybe they're on their way. You said we'd meet up at 8 o'clock but it's just seven fifty-six." Reid commented while Hotch was calling his colleagues.

"Dave didn't answer the phone." Hotch has tried to call again at the same time Garcia has tried to call JJ "Hmm…where the hell is he!?"

"Boss man, I tried to call JJ three times and she didn't answer either."

"Huh! It's weird! We all agreed to keep the phone close to us and be able to contact one another all day and night after the replicator's case." Morgan gave everyone his opinion.

"Alright, we'll….excuse me!" Hotch had started to speak to the team when his cell phone rang. "Yes. Yes. I'm sorry, what!? Uh…alright, thank you."

"What happened?" asked Reid.

"It was Henry's teacher. JJ gave my number to her in case of they can't contact any of JJ and Will, you know, in case of emergency. She told me Henry isn't in school today and she couldn't contact both Will and JJ. Nobody answered the phone calls." Everyone gave worry looks to each other after heard what Hotch had just told them.

"Huh! Now it's super weird!" Morgan thought out loud.

"Garcia! Track JJ's cell phone. Let's see where she is."

"Alreadyyyyy….did! Sir." Garcia had done in a second after tapping on the keyboard of her laptop. "Oh! I found JJ's cell phone signal on Hampton Road, sir. Not far from Rossi's house. And…uh! It's weird, I also tracked Rossi's cell phone and it's in the same place as JJ's."

"Try Will's, Garcia."

"Will's cell phone issssss…oh! It's in the house, sir."

"Alright, Blake and Reid go to JJ's house, see if something's wrong. I and Morgan will go to the place that had found JJ's and Dave's phone." Hotch sighed "I can feel something had happened!" Then everyone left the room.

###########################

"Good morning, agent Jareau." The unsub greeted her as he had stepped in the place where he has confined JJ and Rossi. It was a barn of somewhere out of town, surrounded by nothing beside wheat and corn fields in the north and woods in the south of the barn. He stopped in front of her where she was hung on the wall with ropes tied around both of her wrists. "Did you sleep well? Huh…I guess not. Though I had a very very good sleep last night after I had to sleep in nightmares for years!"

The unsub has moved forward to Rossi, who was awake a minute ago before the unsub had come in. He was still in the same situation when the unsub took him here, both of his hands were tied behind his back. Lying down on his right side, the bleeding at his head has stopped now. Though he still has the bandages on his left hand and arm from the blast two days ago. "How about you, agent Rossi? How are you feeling?" The unsub grabbed Rossi's hair, force Rossi to face him "Are you hurt, Huh? This is just a beginning. I will let you feel in every pain that I've felt!" The unsub sneered smile to Rossi, he kicked at Rossi's abdomen where it hurt from the blast, caused him to cried out and crook.

"Stop!" JJ couldn't see her friend's hurt anymore. Blood from the wound at his abdomen was soaking up Rossi's dark blue shirt. Even she couldn't see Rossi's face that he tried to hide from her though she knew he was in pain!

The unsub turned to JJ "Don't worries, agent Jareau, your turn is coming soon! I promise."

"Don't touch her!" Rossi clenched his teeth with the pain and anger. "You've got me, whatever you want to do with me, do it! Just let her go!"

"Shhh…I can't agent Rossi. She's a part of the plan! And for make you clear, she's here because of _you_! And I realized that just the two of you won't make me have a good time as I want. So I decided to have another one of _your friend_ to join us!" The unsub laughed out loud what he had told Rossi and walked out of the barn.

Rossi and JJ gave their concern look at each other. They didn't have to wait longer, the unsub got in the barn again and pushed a woman who he captured to walk into the barn. "Strauss!" Rossi's voice was lost in his throat.

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
